Si pudiera decirte
by Somelittlegirl
Summary: Butters encuentra una carta anónima en su casillero. Parece un hecho simple, pero lo que no sabe aún es que esto traerá una serie de acontecimientos que cambiaran su rutina. Bunny, Creek y Style.
1. Chapter 1

_"Si pudiera decirte lo mucho que te amo cuando sonríes. Lo mucho que te amo cuando pronuncias mi nombre. Lo mucho que te amo cuando me saludas. Lo mucho que te amo cuando tu risa inunda la habitación…"_

Todo comenzó esa mañana del lunes, cuando Butters Stotch abrió su casillero. Era la hora del almuerzo y había ido a dejar algunos libros que ya no iba a utilizar en las próximas horas de clase, y dentro se encontró con una hoja de papel doblada. Estaba seguro que ese papel no estaba cuando tomo sus libros al llegar a la escuela. Así que miro a su alrededor en busca de alguien que pareciera sospecho, pero los estudiantes pasaban por los pasillos ajenos a lo que había encontrado, o al menos eso parecía.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tweek a su lado. Sus casilleros se encontraban uno a lado del otro, por lo que era normal que coincidieran en la hora del almuerzo o en el cambio de clases -¿Por qué no metes tus libros?-. Butters no se había percatado que aún seguía cargando con ellos.

–Oh perdón, es solo que… hay un papel que no estaba en la mañana entre mis cosas- le respondió aun confundido.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Tweek alarmado. – ¡Puede ser una nota de extorsión!- dijo esto acompañado de un grito.- ¡Jesús! ¡¿Cómo abrieron tu casillero?! ¡Ningún casillero es seguro!- . Durante el tiempo, los delirios y la paranoia de Tweek habían disminuido, pero también estaban estos momentos en que sus pensamientos se iban a los extremos, sobre todo si no había consumido café con anterioridad.

–No te preocupes Tweek, mi familia no es rica como para que me quieran extorsionar- dijo Butters esperando que eso calmara a su amigo, aunque él no estaba realmente seguro si así funcionaban esas cosas. De todos modos, desdoblo la hoja y leyó para sí mismo lo que decía. Se tomó unos momentos más para volverla a leer, y lo primero que salió de su boca fue:

-Esto no puede ser mío-. ¿Quién le enviaría algo así? No pudo negar que su corazón latió rápido por unos momentos, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones.

-Es tuyo Tweek, Craig debió equivocarse de casillero-. Dijo Butters mientras le entregaba la nota. Era bien sabido que el título de la primera pareja gay en el pueblo de South Park le pertenecía a Tweek y a Craig, no se podía negar que eran una pareja celebre, todos conocían su historia de amor, así que era común que coquetearan descaradamente y se enviaran cartitas, flores y demás cursilerías.

\- ¿Qué dices?– Tweek tomo la hoja y la leyó por unos momentos. –Esta no es la letra de Craig- dijo de inmediato.

Apenas Butters iba a hablar cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-Vaya Butters, parece que tienes un admirador rondando por ahí- dijo Bebe sonriendo mientras leía las primeras palabras de la nota que sostenía Tweek en su mano. Al igual que Tweek, el casillero de Bebe se encontraba a su lado y aunque a muchos les pareciera extraño, se habían vuelto amigos, tal vez no los mejores, pero se llevaban bien y de vez en cuando habían salido junto con Tweek, principalmente a recorrer las cafeterías del área.

-Ojala a Clyde se le ocurriera también dejarme cartas de amor en el casillero- dijo en un suspiro. Clyde y Bebe habían estado saliendo durante más de dos años. Clyde jugaba en el equipo de futbol americano de la escuela, junto con Stan quien era el jugador estrella del equipo. Bebe apoyaba a su novio en cada partido siendo una de las porristas del equipo.

-No es ninguna carta de amor- apresuro Butters en decir. Estaba poniéndose nervioso, realmente no quería hacer grande el asunto, no quería ilusionarse por algo así y mucho menos que al final solo fuera una estúpida broma de mal gusto. La carta estaba escrita con una letra no muy bonita e incluso tenía algunos rayones, pero era entendible y de alguna forma sabía que las palabras en ella eran sinceras y eso último es lo que lo hizo sonreír.

Mientras Butters se perdía en sus pensamientos, Tweek comenzó a releer la carta, parecía algo íntimo y hasta se sintió un poco culpable de hacerlo, pero estaba buscando el nombre del remitente de la carta.

-No está firmado por nadie- observo Tweek.

-¿Un admirador secreto? Vaya, un poco cliché pero lindo.- dijo Bebe. El casillero hizo un chirrido cuando lo cerro.- ¿O tal vez es un idiota que olvido poner su nombre?- añadió esto último con un poco de malicia.

-De todos modos no importa, porque seguro fue un error-. Butters quería terminar la conversación cuanto antes. –Vamos Tweek, hay que ir a la cafetería con los demás.- Cerro su casillero de un portazo y tomo el brazo de su amigo para apresurarse a llegar cuanto antes. Tweek apurado metió la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón para que no se le cayera, después se la entregaría a Butters.

Bebe solo los vio alejarse y también camino hacia la cafetería, sabía que Clyde la estaba esperando en la misma mesa de siempre. Pero lo que ella no sabía todavía es que había acertado en dos cosas: la carta era de un admirador secreto y a la vez de un idiota que no escribió su nombre.

Para empezar esa carta no debía ser enviada.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muchas gracias a los que le dieron la oportunidad a este fic! Esta vez les traigo el siguiente capitulo, que a pesar de que es un poco corto espero les guste. Cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia es bienvenido :). Por ultimo quiero aclarar que este capitulo se desarrolla un día anterior al capitulo 1.

 _"…Si pudiera decirte lo mucho que te amo cuando tarareas creyendo que nadie te escucha. Lo mucho que te amo cuando te ríes de mis malos chistes. Lo mucho que te amo cuando estas nervioso. Lo mucho que te amo cuando cruzamos miradas…"_

Una vez más Kenny McCormick había escrito una carta que terminaría en el bote de basura junto con las demás que había desechado. Había comenzado a escribirlas no porque quisiera ser escritor o por que fuera un trabajo escolar, empezó a hacerlo porque su hermana se lo había pedido. Ella sabía muy bien que Kenny no era bueno reflejando sus pensamientos y problemas a los demás, pues era el tipo de persona que no quería angustiar a sus amigos o a su familia, prefería ayudar que ser ayudado; así que a Karen le pareció buena idea que Kenny usara la escritura para expresarse cuando fuera necesario. A Kenny le había parecido estúpido al principio, pero no podía negarse a una petición de su hermana así que comenzó a intentarlo. Y de alguna manera le ayudaba hacerlo.

-¿Otra vez sigues con eso?- dijo Kyle mientras entraba a la habitación desordenada de Kenny. Había hecho planes con Stan y Kyle para ir al cine esa tarde del domingo, por lo que verlos entrar en su cuarto no le había sorprendido.

-Sino vas a enviarlas no deberías escribirlas en primer lugar Kenny.- esta vez el tono de Kyle era desafiante.

-Vamos Kyle, es su decisión si lo hace o no- Stan trataba de salvar la situación. No era secreto de que Kenny escribía, y mucho menos que sus palabras iban dirigidas especialmente a Butters. Kenny les había explicado la cuestión de las cartas un mes anterior, cuando habían encontrado una entre los cuadernos del chico.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo ¿no? No tienes nada que perder- Kenny respondió de manera acusadora a Kyle. -Como tú y Stan nunca tuvieron problemas para saber que se amaban el uno al otro, pues claro ¡son los súper mejores novios ahora!- el sarcasmo en su voz era notable.

-¡Jodete Kenny! Estoy preocupado por ti y a ti no te importa.

-¡Jodete tú Kyle! Estoy cansado de que me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Stan grito y ambos chicos lo miraron de inmediato. –No podemos seguir así, olvidémonos de esto ¿les parece? Salgamos como habíamos acordado y listo.

Kyle y Kenny suspiraron.

-Está bien dejémoslo así- Kenny fue el primero en romper el silencio. -Solo déjenme avisarle a Karen que saldré- dijo esto último y salió de la habitación.

Stan y Kyle se habían quedado solos en el cuarto y este último comenzó a murmurar:

-Pero es que de verdad Stan ¿has visto como Butters mira a Kenny? Obviamente tiene sentimientos hacia él…-

Era el turno de Stan de suspirar. Sabía que cuando a Kyle se le metía una idea en la cabeza era difícil que alguien lo pudiera detener, amaba esa parte de él aunque fuera un testarudo.

-Kyle… no puedes meterte en los asuntos de Kenny.

Ambos sabían que Kenny no planeaba nunca decirle sus sentimientos a Butters, se los había dejado claro cuando encontraron una de las cartas. Para Kenny, Butters necesitaba a alguien que no tuviera un historial manchado, alguien que tuviera un futuro exitoso y que pudiera darle todo lo que necesitara. Kenny no se veía de esa forma. Para él, con solo apoyarlo y protegerlo desde las sombras le bastaba: lo cual era una mentira que ni Kenny se creía.

Antes de que Kyle pudiera decir algo más su amigo entro en su habitación.

-Ya estoy listo, vámonos.

Los tres chicos caminaron hacia la puerta principal cuando Kyle se detuvo inmediatamente.

-Perdón, deje algo en tu habitación Kenny. En un momento los alcanzo.

-No tardes Kyle, tenemos poco tiempo para que la función comience- dijo su novio mientras salía de la casa.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el exterior y miraban el cielo. El azul del cielo había sido reemplazado por un colorido anaranjado. Kenny se preguntaba si Butters también estaría mirando el cielo como él.

-Kyle se preocupa mucho por ti- dijo Stan. -Te puede parecer molesto, pero es su manera de apoyarte.

-Lo sé. Es solo que… ya sabes lo que pienso de esto.

-Sí y lo respeto.

Así era la relación entre ellos, podían hablarse con sinceridad con solo pocas palabras y no se juzgarían.

Ambos miraron el cielo una vez más y Kyle salió de la casa.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En ese momento nadie sospechaba de lo que Kyle habia guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por esperar! Les dejo con el siguiente capitulo y, espero les guste. Nota: este capitulo se desarrolla el lunes, o sea el día que Butters recibió la carta (a claro, por si hay alguna confusión) Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o lo que quieran escribir es siempre bienvenido.

 _"…Si pudiera decirte lo mucho que te amo cuando te preocupas por mí. Incluso si pudiera decirte lo mucho que te amo aun cuando te sientes roto por dentro. Lo mucho que te amo cuando te sientes perdido. Lo mucho que te amo incluso si tú no lo haces…"_

Tweek esperaba ansioso su café, pues había olvidado su dotación esa mañana en su casa y esperaba que Craig hubiera leído su mensaje de emergencia para que le comprara un poco. No era adicto, bueno tal vez un poco, pero no tanto a como lo era en su infancia, las tazas de café habían disminuido notoriamente. Después de haber entrado a la cafetería con Butters, el Director PC había llamado a su amigo mediante el altavoz escolar, parece ser que quería hablar con él de unas actividades en las que se había presentado como voluntario. Butters se despidió rápidamente y se dirigió a la oficina, mientras que Tweek caminaba hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Craig y Token.

-Hola cariño- Craig se movió hacia un lado para dejarle espacio en la mesa. Tweek se sentó junto a él y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Había una taza con café esperándolo. Craig y café, una buena manera de empezar el lunes.

-Hey- contesto Tweek. Estaba tentado a responderle con un hey cariño, pero decirlo en voz alta y rodeado de otras personas aún le apenaba un poco. Para Craig era tan fácil y natural, para Tweek no tanto, pero ambos sabían que así estaban bien, no querían presionarse.

-Hola Token- saludo tambien a su amigo. -¿Dónde está Clyde?

-Lunes. Le toca comer con Bebe- dijo Craig.

-Oh cierto, lo había olvidado- respondió mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-¿No dijiste Tweek que Butters vendría contigo?-pregunto Token.

Tweek recordó el incidente de la mañana y grito sorprendiendo a los chicos.

-¡AAAGHH! ¡Los casilleros no son seguros, cualquiera puede abrirlos!-dijo mientras tiraba un poco de su cabello. Inmediatamente Craig tomo su mano para evitar que volviera a hacerlo.

-¿De que estas hablando Tweek?- la mano de Craig se sentía cálida contra la suya.

-¿No lo sabes? Es fácil obtener la combinación de un casillero- pronuncio Token.

-¡¿Qué?!- esto solo altero más a Tweek.

-No estas ayudando amigo.

-Perdón Craig, solo estaba diciendo la verdad- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Tu lo sabias Craig?-

-Sí, pero no creí que fuera importante- le contesto su novio.

¿Acaso era común que todos lo supieran? ¿Era normal? ¡¿Qué pasaba con la seguridad de esta escuela?! Tweek comenzó alterarse. Si no lograba controlarse terminaría con un ataque de pánico, así que comenzó a hacer ejercicios de respiración, sabía que cuando estaba en momentos de estrés podía recurrir a ellos, lo había aprendido en terapia. Aun sostenía la mano de Craig así que estaba todo bien. Se decía así mismo que nadie había abierto su casillero (aun), por lo que no tenía motivos para estresarse. Dio una última respiración profunda y abrió los ojos, no se había percatado que en algún momento los cerró.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Craig lo miraba directamente.

-Mejor.

-Perdona Tweek- Token decía arrepentido- No quería estresarte.

-Está bien, sé que no lo hiciste con esa intención.

-Puedo decirle a la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil que cambie los números de tu casillero para que te sientas más tranquilo- Token era parte del Consejo Estudiantil por lo que tenía derecho a ciertos beneficios.

Tweek asintió aceptando la oferta de Token.

Después de eso el tiempo paso rápido mientras los chicos conversaban sobre lo que habian hecho el fin de semana. Sonó una alarma indicando que el tiempo de comer había terminado y era momento de que regresaran a sus respectivas aulas. Como Craig y Tweek no compartían la siguiente clase con Token se despidieron de él.

Se dirigían hacia el salón de clases cuando Craig dijo:

-¿Qué te parece si no entramos a esta hora?

Oh pensó Tweek, sabía el significado real de esa pregunta.

Así que tomo la mano de Craig y murmuro un está bien.

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia el salón de música, esperando que nadie los viera entrar. Por el ruido no se preocupaban, era una habitación aislada después de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias a todos por esperar, pongo seguido esto, pero de verdad lo digo en serio c: y sobre todo por sus comentarios y los que siguen la historia. Cualquier cosa ya saben que los lea y sin mas, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

 _"…Y aunque no logres creerme en lo mucho que te amo, hare todo lo posible para que lo hagas. Porque tú eres lo que busco en este mundo. Lo queme hace falta en mi día, y lo que me hace falta en mi futuro"_

Butters no podía prestar atención en clases. Por más que trataba de poner toda su atención a lo que explicaba el maestro, terminaba perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Y todo debido a una carta que no tenía ni el nombre del remitente.

Cuando la leyó no pudo evitar emocionarse y un nombre de inmediato pasó por su mente: Kenny. No es que estuviera seguro, de hecho ni siquiera sabía cómo era la caligrafía del chico, solo quería creer que podía ser de él, pues ¿Cómo podía Butters imaginarse que la había escrito otra persona cuando amaba a Kenny?

No iba a negarlo más, Kenny McCormick era especial para él.

Había comenzado hace un tiempo, no estaba seguro exactamente cuándo o en qué momento, pues era una línea delgada entre la amistad y el amor que sentía por Kenny. Butters a veces se preguntaba si tal vez desde el principio había sentido amor que quiso disfrazar de amistad.

Primero habían sido salidas casuales con Stan, Kyle y Kenny. Se divertía con ellos y eso le bastaba. En ocasiones también iba Cartman cuando no había hecho planes con Wendy.

Después habían llegado los mensajes. Iban desde conversaciones cotidianas, hasta mensajes de ánimo y comprensión que Kenny le enviaba a Butters, cuando este había sido castigado por su padre sin una razón aparente (o al menos una que valiera la pena). A Butters le costaba hablar sobre su relación con su familia, ya no era un niño que debía ser regañado, pero parecía que todavía lo era para sus padres. Tweek por supuesto que sabía sobre el tema, era su amigo y le demostraba que podía contar con él.

Y cuando Kenny había entrado poco a poco a su vida, había sido tan fácil hablar con él y explicarle lo que le sucedía y como se sentía. Para él, Kenny lo aceptaba con todos defectos. Butters lo considero su amigo rápidamente, pues se sentía cómodo a su lado, y ahora sospechaba que desde ese tiempo ya sentía una atracción por Kenny.

En esos momentos Stan grito algo y la realidad golpeo a Butters directo en la cara. La realidad le había recordado que aún estaba en el salón de clases y que aún no sabía quién había escrito la carta.

Si resultaba que al final no era de Kenny, la caída iba a ser triste y dolorosa. Así que ya no quería pensar sobre el asunto. Le parecía mejor ignorar sus sentimientos cuando existía la posibilidad de salir lastimado.

xxxxxx

Mientras tanto, Tweek y Craig tenían el salón para ellos solos. La sala de música estaba desocupada tal y como querían, parecía que nadie la iba a utilizar hasta dentro de unas horas. Craig había cerrado la puerta, se aseguró de ponerle candado dos veces, no quería que por una equivocación abrieran la puerta y terminaran suspendidos.

Craig miraba directamente a los ojos a su novio, era su manera de pedir permiso ya que no quería hacer algo que él no quisiera. Tweek asintió, era la luz verde que esperaba. Comenzó a besarlo primeramente de manera suave, y después se volvió demandante, ambos pedían más uno del otro. Craig tomaba la cintura de su novio mientras se besaban y Tweek no lo dejaba ir sujetándolo del cabello. Poco a poco Craig empezó a mover sus manos hacia la cremallera del pantalón de Tweek, este no pudo evitar sorprenderse y se estremeció un poco. Le bajo los pantalones y se hinco. _Oh Jesús_ pensó Tweek. Se sujetó de una de las mesitas que había en el salón, se sentía nervioso y no podía evitarlo, era una de esas situaciones que entraban en su lista de "cosas que todavía no me acostumbro" –también ahí se encontraba el llamar a su novio por nombres cursis enfrente de otras personas-.

Tweek cerró los ojos, se apenaba que Craig lo viera de esa manera, indefenso y sonrojado. Le mandaba mensajes a su cerebro pidiéndole que hiciera algo para que las piernas le dejaran de temblar. Espero a que Craig lo tocara de nuevo. La anticipación lo estaba matando y nada sucedía.

Su poca paciencia pudo con él y confundido abrió los ojos poco a poco. Se encontró con Craig que seguía de rodillas, pero esta vez sostenía entre sus manos un trozo de papel. _Que carajos_.

Y ahí estaba Tweek con los pantalones abajo, mientras su novio releía la hoja.

Ah. La carta. Parecía que su cerebro estaba funcionando de nuevo. Había olvidado que la había metido en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, debió caérsele cuando Craig se lo quito.

Ambos estaban en silencio. Tweek se estaba estresando porque Craig no decía nada y él no sabía que hacer o que decir ¿Debería quitarse la ropa interior? Por si tal vez continuaban… ¿O se tenía que poner los pantalones de nuevo? Lo más razonable era que primero le hablara sobre la carta, pero ¿con solo el bóxer puesto? No sonaría serio.

-Tweek- su novio hablo con un tono confuso sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿Por qué Kenny te escribió una carta?


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Tratare de no tardar tanto en subir cada capitulo y que la espera no sea tan larga. Ya saben que todos los comentarios son bienvenidos y gracias por su apoyo. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo:

xxx

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- Stan estaba asombrado y sin pensarlo hablo demasiado fuerte en plena clase.

El profesor guardo silencio y volteo a mirarlo al igual que algunos de sus compañeros.

-¿Le sucede algo Marsh? ¿Quiere compartir algo con el grupo?-

-No… perdón. No es nada- dijo Stan un poco avergonzado.

El maestro le dedico una última mirada como si lo retara a que volviera a hacerlo y continuo con su clase como si nada hubiera ocurrido, los demás hicieron lo mismo. Clyde quien quería dormir pero no podía porque Craig no estaba para encubrirlo, se encontraba haciendo pequeños aviones de papel que de vez en cuando los lanzaba hacia Bebe, pero que ella ignoraba por que no dejaba de mandar mensajes con su celular. No entendía cómo es que a ellos aún no les habían dicho nada y a él si por haber hablado un poco alto; parecía que el maestro era más ciego que sordo.

¿Pero cómo Stan no iba a sorprenderse? Si Kyle quien estaba sentado a un lado de él, le acababa de contar algo que ambos habían prometido que no harían: meterse en los asuntos de Kenny, específicamente con las cartas. Y Kyle lo había hecho esa misma mañana.

-Kyle ¿Sabes lo que hiciste?- sabía que su novio era persistente pero no creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

-Stan cálmate, no te lo dije para que me regañaras- el chico hablaba entre susurros.

-Sabes que Kenny va a matarte si se entera.

-Lo sé- sonaba preocupado- En ese momento no estaba pensando, bueno si pensaba, pero creí que hacia lo correcto-

Stan suspiro. Observo a Butters quien miraba fijamente el pizarrón pero sin realmente poner atención _¿Acaso ya había leído la carta?_

-Stan…lo siento- Kyle murmuro una vez más.

-No es conmigo con quien deberías disculparte- dijo de manera tranquila. –Deberías decirle a Kenny antes de que se entere de otra manera.

Kyle no sabía cómo enfrentarse a esa situación, ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a su amigo que había entregado una de las cartas que nunca había tenido intención de enviar? Las consecuencias no le habían pasado por su cabeza hasta en ese momento. Solo había pensado en hacer lo correcto, y lo correcto para él, era que Kenny se diera la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Esa mañana del lunes, cuando Kyle había metido la carta en el casillero de Butters lo primero que había pensado fue: que sencillo. ¿Cómo es que Kenny no lo había hecho antes?

Conseguir los dígitos del casillero fue rápido, solo se necesitaba seguir dos pasos: el primero, era entrar a una de las oficinas administrativas y el segundo, buscar en las listas que se encontraban pegadas en la pared el nombre completo de Butters. Y listo, ya tenía el número de casillero junto con la clave.

Por supuesto que era peligroso que esa información se encontrara a la mano, pero eso no le importaba a los directivos. Ellos ya no querían tener a estudiantes preguntando a cada rato por su contraseña que habían extraviado u olvidado. Kyle se sorprendió porque nadie había sido robado aun, y por si acaso aprovecho para tachar sus datos con marcador.

Había sido sencillo meter la carta en el casillero, pero ahora no le parecía tanto. Y mucho menos cuando tuviera que hablar con Kenny para explicarle lo que había hecho.

xxx

Kenny caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Su clase había terminado mucho antes de lo esperado, y por eso se encontraba vagando por los pasillos de la escuela. Estaba haciendo tiempo para reencontrarse con Stan y Kyle, ya que compartía la siguiente clase con ellos, y después de eso, habían quedado de salir los tres juntos. Era su día libre del trabajo y tenía que aprovecharlo.

Iba a doblar una esquina cuando Craig Tucker le impidió el paso. Kenny trato de ignorarlo pero el chico se puso delante de él.

-¿Qué quieres Craig?- dijo Kenny confundido.

-Quiero que me hagas un favor

-No puedo- sabía que los favores de Craig no traían nada bueno y él quería alejarse de los problemas.

-No te estoy preguntando McCormick- dijo irritado.

No podía imaginarse como Tweek podía aguantar a este chico todos los días. Aunque tenía que admitir que por lo regular se llevaba bien con Craig, sabía que existían ocasiones en las que era alguien difícil de tratar. Esperaba que esta no fuera una de esas.

-Ya dije que no puedo. Estoy ocupado- esperaba sonar convincente.

Comenzaba a alejarse cuando Craig volvió a hablar:

-Se sobre la carta.

Kenny se detuvo de inmediato.

-¿De qué me hablas?- se hizo el desentendido. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Se puso nervioso pero trato de no demostrarlo.

-No te hagas el idiota, tú sabes a que me refiero.

 _No voy a caer en su juego_ pensaba Kenny. Craig no podía saber sobre alguna de las cartas, había sido muy cuidadoso al respecto.

-La verdad no sé a qué te refieres, pero como ya te había dicho antes, estoy ocupado y me tengo que ir.

Una vez más Kenny estaba planeando su huida de la situación cuando Craig dijo:

-¿No sabes de que carta te hablo? Déjame refrescarte un poco la memoria, empezaba algo así como si pudiera decirte lo mucho que…

Craig no pudo terminar la frase porque Kenny le tapó la boca inmediatamente. Tenía las mejillas rosadas y estaba a punto de hiperventilar de pánico ¿¡POR QUE CRAIG SABIA DE SU CARTA?!

-Quita tus manos de mi McCormick- exclamo con molestia mientras intentaba alejarlas de su rostro.

-¡No! ¡Hasta que me la des y me digas como la encontraste!- ¿Qué tanto sabia Craig? No podía creer que otras personas tuvieran esa información, y le parecía imposible que Stan o Kyle fueran capaces de divulgarlas.

Craig empujo a Kenny para alejarlo de él.

-Carajo McCormick- Craig mantuvo su distancia –Cálmate que no busco pelea, solo quiero que me hagas un favor.

Para Kenny eso ya no parecía un favor, parecía más una extorsión.

-Primero quiero saber cómo conoces sobre la carta- quería respuestas de inmediato.

-La leí por casualidad- dijo simplemente. –No sabía que te iban los rubios.

Kenny lo miro fijamente. ¿También sabía a quién iba dirigida? No recordaba haber puesto algún nombre. _Carajo, Craig ya sabía todo_.

-¿Y? ¿Dónde la encontraste? ¿Quién te la dio?- tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero tenía la impresión de que Craig no iba a responderlas.

-Si me ayudas, te contare.

Definitivamente era una extorsión.


	6. Chapter 6

Craig no sabía porque había aceptado ayudar. Bueno si sabía el porqué, Tweek se lo había pedido y no le podía decir que no.

Cuando Craig había encontrado y leído la carta, reconoció de inmediato que era de Kenny McCormick. Estaban juntos en la mayoría de las clases y cuando se trataba de hacer equipos, ellos formaban uno. No era por que trabajaran bien juntos, sino porque ambos tenían fama de ser problemáticos y los maestros preferían que ellos crearan un solo equipo. No les dejaban otra opción.

McCormick no era un mal tipo, había aprendido a lidiar con él y podía soportarlo, pero nunca llego a pensar que encontraría una carta escrita por él en los pantalones de su novio. Pero Tweek le explico todo desde el principio y le había pedido que siguiera el plan repentino que había ideado. Craig no podía negarse aunque quisiera.

Es por eso que estaba ahí, hablando con McCormick.

-Si me ayudas, te contare- había dicho.

-¿Qué quieres?- Kenny parecía resignado.

-El maestro de música le dijo a Tweek que se quedara a limpiar en la última clase, pero nosotros tenemos planes, así que tú te quedaras a hacer su trabajo.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Solo tengo que hacer el trabajo de tu novio?

Kenny pensaba que tal vez Craig no fuera tan malo después de todo.

-¿Demasiado fácil para ti McCormick?

-Bueno, es solo que estaba esperando que me pidieras algo que fuera… ¿ilegal?

-Estas tentando tu suerte- otra vez tenía ese tono molesto. –Dije que no quería pelear, pero tal vez si lo haga.

Kenny levanto ambas manos a manera de rendición.

-Está bien. Te ayudo, me das la carta y esto no sale de aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Pero no te puedo asegurar de que Butters no haya leído la carta.

Kenny, suspiro. Las cosas no se suponían que iban a suceder así, para empezar no se supone que sucederían.

El timbre sonó dando por terminado la clase y dio inicio a la última hora.

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir y el pasillo se fue llenando poco a poco. Craig dio media vuelta y se fue, no tenía nada más que decir.

Kenny solo vio cómo se alejaba.

Tenía muchas cosas de las que ocuparse en su cabeza, pero prefirió hacerlo después. Su prioridad seria recuperar la carta y evitar a toda costa a Butters.

No se sentía mentalmente preparado para verlo a la cara si es que había leído su carta. La había escrito pensando solamente en él, y la idea de que conociera sus verdaderos sentimientos le aterraba. Para ser claros, a Kenny le aterraban sus sentimientos. No sabía si sería capaz de cumplir las expectativas de los demás. Y en este caso, no creía que lograría cumplir alguna vez las expectativas que Butters pudiera tener de él.

xxx

Kyle se sentía preparado, iba a decirle a Kenny que él había entregado la carta. Ya tenía listo en su cabeza todo lo que iba a decir y como lo iba a decir. Nada podía salir mal con un plan hecho con anticipación y con Stan a su lado. Sobre todo teniendo a Stan con él, lo hacía sentir más seguro y sabía que si algo se le salía de control ahí estaría para ayudarlo, pues no por nada habían sido mejores amigos antes de ser novios.

Ambos estaban esperándolo fuera del salón de clases. Los tres compartían la misma materia y solo faltaban unos minutos para que comenzara, no veían algún rastro de Kenny.

-Mejor lo voy a llamar- Kyle busco entre sus contactos el número de su amigo.

El teléfono sonó dos veces y la llamada entro.

-Hey- se escuchó la voz de Kenny desde el celular.

-Hey Kenny, ¿Dónde estás? Necesito que vengas a clases ya- titubeo un poco, pero continuo -Quiero hablarte de algo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Sobre qué?- Kyle advirtió un tono de molestia en la pregunta de Kenny.

-No creo que sea buena idea decirte por teléfono, por eso ven y hablemos.

-Kyle… ¿es sobre la carta verdad?

 _Oh mierda ya se enteró, a la mierda el plan_ se dijo Kyle.

-Kenny déjame explicarte primero…

-¡KYLE COMO PUDISTE!

Incluso Stan pudo escuchar eso desde donde se encontraba.

-Sabía que nunca te ibas a atrever a entregarla, así que te di el empujón que necesitabas ¡Solo quería ayudarte!

-¿Ayudarme cómo? ¿Dándosela a Craig?

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Kyle estaba confundido _¿Craig que tenía que ver con todo esto?_ –Con ayudarte me refiero a entregársela a Butters.

-¿Entonces por qué Craig sabe de la carta?- aun sonaba molesto.

-¡Yo que se Kenny! Lo único que hice fue dejarla en el casillero y nada más.

Hubo otro silencio. Kenny estaba pensando.

-¿Te aseguraste de que Butters la encontrara? ¿De que él la leyera?

-No realmente, no creí que fuera necesario.

 _Tal vez si hubiera sido necesario_ pensaron ambos chicos.

Kyle suspiro, no esperaba que su conversación tomara ese rumbo.

-Mira Kenny, no sé en qué momento Craig supo de la carta y quiero decirte que mi intención no era involucrar a otras personas en esto. Ni Stan lo sabía- dijo esto último observando a su novio.

Stan seguía a su lado, lo miraba alentándolo a que continuara hablando.

-Y de verdad lo siento. Lamento que te hayas enterado por otra persona y no por mí- lo decía con sinceridad.

De nuevo silencio. El silencio no incomodaba a Kyle, pero ese día lo ponía nervioso.

Después de unos momentos Kenny hablo:

-Está bien Kyle. No se puede hacer ya nada al respecto.

-¿Eso significa que…?

-¿Quieres saber si te perdono?

-Si…

-Tal vez más adelante lo haga.

-Bien, eso es un comienzo- sonaba animado Kyle- Pero también déjame decirte que no lamento haberlo hecho.

-¡Kyle!- Kenny pudo escuchar la voz de Stan reprendiendo a su novio desde el celular.

-Es la verdad. Supongo que te enteraste por Craig y lo siento por eso, pero no me estoy disculpando por lo que hice. Aun pienso que fue lo correcto- Kyle seguía hablándole a través del celular.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- dijo Stan.

-Solo piénsalo Kenny –continúo Kyle -¿Qué ganabas con no enviarla? Estas huyendo de tus propios sentimientos y lo sabes. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que tú mismo te saboteas al rendirte antes de intentarlo?

-Yo...- no sabía que responderle.

No quería admitir que tal vez tenía un poco de razón.

-Yo… tengo que colgar- añadió una vez más Kenny -Necesito hacerle un favor a Craig para que me regrese la carta.

-Y yo necesito saber por qué ese idiota la tiene.

-Te explico después- dijo Kenny, aunque él tampoco sabía cómo había sucedido -Nos vemos.

-Espera Kenny, piensa en lo que te dije ¿de acuerdo?- después de eso su amigo colgó.

Lo que menos quería Kenny McCormick era pensar en estos momentos.

xxx

Aquí se termina el capitulo ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, a los que le dan favorito y a las personas que dejan comentarios, se aprecia demasiado. El próximo capitulo sera el ultimo (al menos eso es lo que tengo planeado) y espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. Cualquier duda, comentario, recomendación es bien recibida ¡Nos vemos!


	7. Chapter 7

Ese lunes por la tarde, Kenny había sentido que no tenía el control sobre nada. Solo quería llegar a su casa y descansar un poco; en su cabeza ya había cancelado los planes que tenía después de clases con Stan y Kyle.

Solo quedaba cumplir la estúpida tarea de Craig y tendría un poco de control de nuevo, pues tendría la carta consigo y eso le daba cierta seguridad, no quería que terminara en manos de más personas. Pensando esto último, Kenny abrió la puerta del salón de música.

Todo parecía estar en orden en el salón, no veía por qué a Tweek le habían pedido que la limpiara ¿tendría que limpiar los instrumentos? Pensándolo bien, no le había preguntado a Craig que era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Un atril se cayó y Kenny miro hacia el lugar de donde procedía el ruido. No se había percatado que otra persona también estaba en el salón. Butters dijo una disculpa en voz baja mientras recogía el atril y lo volvía a acomodar.

 _Oh mierda_ solo pudo pensar Kenny. Esto había sido una trampa desde el principio por el jodido Craig Tucker.

Ambos chicos se miraron en silencio.

-¿Tweek también te pidió que vinieras?- pregunto Butters.

-En realidad fue Craig quien lo hizo

-Oh

Silencio. _¿Qué debería decirle?_

Lo que menos Kenny quería que sucediera, sucedió. Ahí tenía frente a él a Butters. Solos, en un cuarto sin ninguna posible excusa con la que pudiera escapar de la situación.

Kenny camino hacia el piano en busca de alguna imperfección que pudiera limpiar, obviamente no encontró ninguna. Seguía inspeccionándolo para que pareciera que estuviera ocupado, solo quería ganar tiempo y evitar el silencio incómodo.

-Recibí la carta Kenny.

Esto lo tomo por sorpresa, no había preparado ningún plan para este momento. Se había planteado la posibilidad de que ya la hubiera leído, pero no pensó que tendría que lidiar con la situación de inmediato.

Butters al ver que Kenny solo lo miraba sin decir nada, tomo valor para seguir hablando y continúo:

-La leí y bueno, si eso es lo que piensas de mí, creo que es… es muy dulce de tu parte Kenny- las mejillas del chico adquirieron un tenue color rosado- y… yo me siento de la misma manera.

La habitación estaba en silencio de nuevo. Si prestaba atención, Kenny podía escuchar su corazón latiendo rápidamente y su pulso acelerándose. Quería decir muchas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decir.

-No sé cómo empezar…- dijo Kenny.

Respiro profundamente. Pensar demasiado las cosas nunca había sido su punto fuerte, así que sin más comenzó a hablar.

-Sí. Todo lo que la carta dice es verdad. Te amo demasiado y pienso en ti en cada momento. Incluso cuando tengo problemas también lo hago, porque sé que siempre vas a tener una sonrisa para mí.Y sinceramente estaba pensando que nunca iba a poder decirte esto en voz alta- dijo esto último con una pequeña risa. No podía evitarlo, reía cuando estaba nervioso.

Kenny estaba sorprendido por las palabras que habían salido de sus labios y se reprendía por no haberse callado antes. Lo que había dicho eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. No se había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo en el que se había reprimido.

Por supuesto que Butters también estaba asombrado. Apenas iba a hablar de nuevo, cuando Kenny lo hizo:

-Pero lo siento, no quiero lastimarte. No creo que puedas tener un futuro feliz conmigo y no quiero arruinarlo con todas las mierdas que tengo. No deberías conformarte con alguien como yo, mereces a alguien que por lo menos tenga dinero para pagarse la universidad. Alguien que pueda protegerte y pueda brillar junto a ti. No puedo darte eso.

Kenny quería huir lejos de ahí. Sabía que la había cagado en grande esta vez, pero se decía que era mejor de esta manera. No siempre las cosas correctas eran las felices.

Se preguntaba que pasaría si moría en estos momentos ¿Que tanto recordaría Butters de la conversación? Tal vez era una buena opción intentarlo. Estaba desesperado por ideas y solo quería desaparecer en ese instante.

Butters hablo y lo saco de sus pensamientos. Claramente estaba evitando llorar, pero aun así trataba de hablar con firmeza.

-Lo que acabas de decirme Kenny, es lo que tú piensas que sería mejor para mí, pero ¿Qué pasa si no quiero nada de eso? ¿Qué pasa si solo te quiero a ti? No necesito otras cosas.

El chico comenzó a disminuir la lejanía entre él y Kenny. Continúo hablando.

-Dices que merezco un montón de cosas, pero yo no quiero nada de lo que dices. Además no soy el único que necesita ser protegido, también quiero protegerte, incluso si es de ti mismo. No estoy hecho de cristal Kenny.

Butters tomo la mano de Kenny y él no esperaba que fuera así de cálida.

¿Por qué Butters seguía siendo amable con él? Seguía intentándolo a pesar de haber sido rechazado unos momentos antes.

 _Ahh_ \- algo había cobrado sentido en la cabeza de Kenny- _esto es a lo que Kyle se refería antes._

Su amigo le había dicho que dejara de huir de sus sentimientos y lo había vuelta a hacer. Por otra parte estaba Butters que seguía intentándolo.

Aun Butters tomaba su mano.

-Tu escribiste en la carta que querías un futuro conmigo, entonces ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?- pregunto Butters con una honesta sonrisa en su rostro.

Kenny no quería huir de sus sentimientos de nuevo, ya lo había hecho por mucho tiempo. Tampoco quería volver a plasmar sus pensamientos en una hoja de papel, quería que fueran plasmados en la realidad, con hechos.

Él beso a Butters.

Fue un breve beso, pero lleno de todo el cariño que podía poner en el.

Kenny no necesito decir ninguna palabra para responder a su pregunta.

xxx

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia! ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶ Agradezco a todos los que comentaron, los que le dieron fav y follow (también a los lectores silenciosos, gracias). Me divertí escribiéndola y espero que a ustedes también por lo menos los haya ayudado a pasar el rato. Me despido y les mando un saludo.


End file.
